


Pleasure's Death

by Ezekeel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekeel/pseuds/Ezekeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone is the Pleasure that Dream once knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure's Death

**Pleasure's Death**

_Gone is the Pleasure..._

_That Dream once knew._

The Noah of Pleasure known as Tyki Mikk had died.

He is gone and dead to her eyes.

Noah's Dream sits on her chair irritated while the Portuguese man beside her remains calm on the black leather chair reading. This man or rather her 'uncle' wasn't into reading much before but things have changed.

She warned him.

She warned him so many times.

_"Be careful,"_ she says every time they meet.

_"I am,"_ he replies confidently with an eye brow raised questioning why must she repeat it all the time.

He isn't though. He never was. Her uncle likes danger after all.

And this is what became of him.

This Tyki Mikk has gone soft. He changed so much.

He may have left his three 'friends', two adults and a kid...

And even went back to the uncle she knew but now, he's drifting away.

He made more 'friends' and things have gone worse.

His two friends just happen to be _heartless monsters._

Remind you, she is no hypocrite.

She and her family may be called monsters by their enemies but they're not heartless for sure. They care about each other so much. They are a family and should be but he's drifting away.

He is supposed to be only her uncle, her father's brother, a part of the Noah family... but he's caring for others outside of their family and not even an ally.

He still does his job but this isn't her uncle. This man no longer prolongs the pain and relishes at the agony in his victim's eyes. The screams are no longer a joyful music as before. He finishes them quick and at times avoid killing the unnecessary.

His instincts are gone. The murderous aura is nothing but neutral. He is only doing the job to be done and over with. He no longer sees the purpose or joy of it. His heart is no longer in his job.

He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

Her uncle is dead.

This man seating next to her is not her uncle.

Her uncle is dead.

**Her Uncle Tyki is dead.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ezekeel: Thank you for taking your time to read. Hoping you tell me what you think of it. :) Those heartless monsters are Lavi, now Bookman and his apprentice, Lia. Lia is an OC in my fic. 'The Apprentice' and 'The Journey: Black and White'.
> 
> This is just a oneshot on Road's troubles as her uncle is slowly getting attached to those humans beneath them once more and this time, a Bookman and an apprentice of Bookman.
> 
> This is related to my stories but this is not necessarily in line with most events at the stories. It can stand alone as it is as one of Road's musings.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
